


The hero of times friend

by SolarNexus



Series: Tales of the heros [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Majoras mask and botw collide, Skull kid is just happy to have a new friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarNexus/pseuds/SolarNexus
Summary: In which Lydia sets out to learn about her ancestors (as instructed by the three statues) and her first stop is termina.Although finding anyone who was still alive during the hero of times era is a tricky task. Luckily though, the two fairies and skull kid are still around to tell the true tales of The hero of time.
Series: Tales of the heros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079582
Kudos: 2





	The hero of times friend

**Author's Note:**

> Time for a lydia mini series in which the statues set her the task of learning about the previous heros.
> 
> This takes directly after a family link where Lydia is unsure if she's worthy to still be Hyrules definitive champion and heroine of the wild. 
> 
> So the statues set her the task of learning about her ancestors and how they acted during their times as the fated heros.
> 
> Im still new to the loz fandom so please spare me from any errors and have fun reading this
> 
> Also happy new year guys! 
> 
> My twitter is @Solarnexus_ on twitter!

_ "how long will you be gone for Lydia?"  _

_ 'A month.' _

_ "Okay. But why do you have to go?"  _

_ 'I need to learn of the hero's of old. And to do that, i need to start with the hero of time.'  _

_ "Lydia-"  _

_ 'i don't know why hylia chose me to be the next hero Sidon. But I  _ **_want_ ** _ to know. And i can't do that if im still in Hyrule' Sidon stayed quiet before speaking again.  _

_ "Where are you going?"  _

_ 'Termina. They still tell the story of how the hero of time saved them saved them from demise'  _

_ "I see…stay safe, okay?"  _

_ 'I promise.' _

_ **** _

Lydia squinted, looking at the map of termina a travelling salesman had given her and she scratched her head in confusion before folding it up and placing it into her bag. 

Storm softly nickered and Lydia carassed the horses mane with a hand to comfort her. 

She was in the right place. At least, she thought she was. The town residents a few miles back had said that two fairies lived in the woods with the skull kid. But the only problem was, trying to locate them. 

A hefty sigh left the heroine and pulled her ocarina out, brought it up to her lips and began to play a tune that terrako would play whenever the small egg guardian wanted to calm her down. 

A soft snort left storm and an amused giggle left her and pocketed her ocarina. Lydia looked about, another sigh leaving her and as she started to turn storm about, a fairy flew into the corner of her eye. A small gasp left Lydia, whipping her head to where the fairy was and directed Storm over to that area. This skull kid wasn't easy to find. 

As the fairy darted about, Lydia would listen to where it was and direct Storm to where the noise came from, and Lydia would repeat this until she came to a clearing. 

Patting Storm, Lydia climbed off the horse and walked over to the tree stump in the middle of the clearing before looking about, a sigh of exasperation leaving her and slumped onto the stump. Why was she doing this? The statues had said to go on a journey, to visit the lands the heros of old visited and listen to the tales. But  **how** could she do that if everyone from those times were dead!? Or  **hiding.**

This time, a fairy had flown into Lydia's direct view but she had waved the poor thing away. Lydia stood up, smoothing her tunic down and let a small growl out. Maybe she should just go back to hyrule and forget all about this stupid journey. 

"Link?" Lydia froze mid-step and turned around to meet two fairies floating a few inches away from her. 

'Uh- no. I'm not the Link you're thinking of. I'm a descendant.' Lydia explained to the best of her ability. 

"huh?? Are you another link?" 

'...in a way. Im Lydia. I came here to learn about my ancestor, the hero of time.' 

"oh! You're a miss hero! Skull kid! There's a miss hero here!" Lydia jumped at the fairies yell (how loud could they  **be!?** They're tiny! And silent in hyrule for that matter) 

"please stay! Skull kid's been really lonely since Link stopped visiting." 

'oh- i wasn't sure if you wanted me to stay-' 

"are you kidding!? Skull kid would love company that wasn't us fairies!" a small smile came to Lydia's face and sat back down on the tree stump. The fairies were so very friendly, excited for that matter too. And it wasn't long until Skull kid appeared, cautious at first but when lydia pulled her ocarina out and held it out for skull kid to play, he became more confident and…happy.

"Miss hero? Could you teach me something?" 

'Of course i can.' a soft giggle left Lydia, taking her ocarina back and began to play her song she made for sidon.  _ Sidons song  _ He proclaimed, and that memory was a sweet one. Something she'd never forget in a hurry. 

"wow….such a lovely song!" 

'Why thank you! Skull kid, excuse me for asking questions but…what was my ancestor like? The hero of time..? Apart from the stories handed down at the town…you and the fairies are the only ones left alive from the time he was alive' Skull kid stroked his chin in thought, walking about in circles as he walked and Lydia couldn't help but giggle at this. 

The kid walked the same as sidon whenever he was thinking over something too. 

"Brave. Determined! 

He wasn't selfish at all and…he was kind."

"Lack of self preservation" one of the fairies commented and lydia laughed

'Thats a running theme with us heros.'

"Even though i was cruel and mean to him, he didn't walk away from trying to save me or the town…more the town than me" 

"aww skull kid! That's not true! Link said that the mask was making you bad and he forgave you!"

"yeah but…i still acted like a jerk even before that mask" As skull kid and the fairies spoke, Lydia pulled her notebook out and began to jot some notes down, as well as a quick sketch of skull kid and the two fairies. 

The familiar beep of the shiekah slate went off and Lydia snapped her head up to see skull kid with it and looked at at it in curiosity. 

"whoa….is that mr link now?" 

'That's my father, yes. Hero of the wild' 

"wow…miss hero?" skull kid looked up to Lydia, "Could i go to hyrule with you?" A surprised blink left lydia, but a warm smile settled on her face and nodded. 

'Of course you can. I'll be staying here for a while though. So, could you tell me more about your Link?' 

"Of course!" 

***

It was the end of Lydia's month in termina. Over the course of the month, she had been told stories about the hero of time from the fairies and skull kid, especially about defeating the moon. (which was a feat even Lydia couldn't pull off, she still has that lynel on shatterback point to beat). 

But the fundamental thing was, that you don't grow into courage. You're born with it and when you find it, is when you can start to help others. 

Lydia couldn't help but feel sorry for the hero of time. He was so young and had to go through so much. And maybe…he didn't get the happy ending he wanted. But she knew that he was courageous until the end because that was something that never died out. 

"Miss he- Miss Lydia c'mon! The horse is getting impatient!" Skull kid yelled out. 

'Im coming!' Lydia signed back, pulling her shiekah slate out and took a picture of the termina forest clearing. 

That one was going into her journal for sure. With a newfound sense of adventure, Lydia turned on her heels and marched over to storm and skull kid, am optimistic grin on her face. 

'Right! Lets get going. If im back later than said, Sidon will have my head and I'll never hear the end of it' 

"Okay! I can tell you more stories on the way Lydia!" 

'I'd like that very much Skully.' lydia stuck her thumb up, climbing onto the horse and adjusting her pack, making sure everything she got here was secured (Skully had kept the deity mask link gave him and he gave it to Lydia as a gift. She thought that was a kind gesture from him) 

This adventure the statues had set may be a long one, but she was one step closer to understanding her ancestors and all the traits they have in common. 

And maybe…one day, she'd be able to see them and speak to them herself.

The heroine grabbed Storms reigns, took a breath in and smiled.

"Hyah!"


End file.
